And the Pig Flew
by LadeeBear
Summary: Sonny gets swine flu and who take care of her? Chad, of course! Response to ohhMOONshoesPOTTER's When Pigs Fly Challenge. Sonny/Chad, oneshot.


**Hello everyone! I was in the mood to write some fanfiction today and thought that I would take up the challenge of **ohhMoonshoesPotter** and thus, I am writing a little one-shot in which Sonny gets the swine flu and somehow finds herself under the care of our ever-loving Chad Dylan Cooper. ;) Sit back, relax, and enjoy…but stay away from Sonny. She's sick, remember?**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Shocker._

* * *

"And the Pig Flew"

Nico and Grady wrinkled their noses in slight disgust. Tawni was less than thrilled, and even Zora appeared to be slightly agitated. The only one who voiced their opinion, however, was Marshall.

"Sonny," he began slowly, cringing as the brunette tossed another crumpled tissue covered with mucus and snot into the trashcan, "I think maybe you should see the nurse."

"No, no, I'm – I'm –"

Sneeze.

After Sonny managed to spew her germs all over her director, he had insisted, nay practically shoved her out the door toward the studio's nurse. The brunette pulled her University of Wisconsin sweatshirt on as she trekked through the hallway and shivered. Was the room getting colder suddenly? The usually bubbly young woman now found herself trudging through the studio, wanting nothing more than to curl up on her bed and sleep forever.

Sonny Monroe hadn't been sick since the seventh grade when she had practically begged her mother to go to Lonnie Sutherland's thirteenth birthday party and had wound up with a terrible cold the next day because the girls had decided to run into a snowdrift without wearing their winter coats. It was also the last time Sonny disobeyed her mother's advice.

The young woman turned a corner and looked around her at unfamiliar walls. She furrowed her eyebrows and groaned upon realizing that the whole time she had been walking in the opposite direction of the nurse's office. So, the brunette turned on her heels, but a searing headache jolted her and she moaned.

"Maybe I'll just rest here for a second," she mumbled, sinking to the floor. Sonny pulled her arms into her jacket and hugged her body as a wave of nausea hit her. There was no way that she was moving from the floor now. The actress fumbled to reach into her pocket for her phone and mentally slapped herself – it was sitting on the snack table on set. Just as the young woman was about to rest her head on the cool wall behind her when she heard approaching footsteps.

And that is when _he _rounded the corner. Chad Dylan Cooper was so absorbed in his latest _Mackenzie Falls _script that he nearly overlooked Sonny, who was currently slumped against the wall. But he did notice, and a smirk tugged at his lips as he paused.

"Sonny," he said, slightly elongating her name and making sure to add an extra dash of sarcasm.

The brunette used all of her energy possible to glare at him, and opened her mouth to retort. Instead, a furious coughing fit ensued. Startled, Chad frowned and his blue eyes softened in a moment of genuine concern which, in her current dismal state, Sonny failed to notice.

"Are you okay? You should really get to the nurse."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Sonny snapped. Chad's eyebrows arched and Sonny rubbed her temples. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I just get really moody when I'm sick."

The blonde drama star peeked his head around the corner and then quickly glanced down the empty corridor before extending his hand to the girl on the floor. Sonny merely stared, puzzled.

"What are you doing?"

Chad's blue eyes nervously darted around. "What does it look like I'm doing, Monroe? I'm helping you."

Sonny chuckled and sputtered a cough into her sweatshirt upon seeing how anxious Chad appeared to be about concealing his charity. The brunette grasped Chad's hand as he helped her to her feet, but shut her eyes as another massive headache struck her at the same time as a wave of nausea.

The steadying hand didn't let go of hers until Sonny could manage to stand without staggering over. The brunette noticed the comfortable feeling of Chad's hand fastened to hers and felt her stomach plummet. She wasn't sure if it was because of her illness or…no, it had to be the illness, right?

As she cast a sideways glance at their locked hands, Chad too seemed to notice and cleared his throat, abruptly retracting his hand.

"Let's go to the nurse's, okay?" he asked. Sonny nodded and walked slowly down the hall, surprised that Chad had drastically slowed his usual walking pace to stay beside her.

"Why are you being so nice all of the sudden?" she quipped.

"I would just, uh, feel bad if something happened and you were left sick and alone on the floor," he replied. "Plus, this just means that you owe me," he added as an afterthought.

Sonny merely rolled her eyes as he opened the door to the nurse's office. A relatively young, attractive blonde sat behind the front desk and chirped "Good afternoon! How may I help you?" as the pair entered.

Chad put on his most dazzling smile and sauntered over toward the desk. "Hi, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper…"

"I know who you are," the blonde giggled. "You're Mackenzie on _Mackenzie Falls_. I love your show."

Feigning humility, the actor leaned against the counter lazily. "Why thank you. And you are?..."

"Mary," the girl said, extending her hand and a flirtatious smile.

"And I'm Sonny," the brunette interrupted, striding across the room and gripping Chad's jacket. "The one who is in need of medical attention."

Mary's face changed dramatically as she looked from Sonny's upset complexion toward Chad's puzzled one. The receptionist decided that the safest route was to find a nurse, and she shoved a clipboard with paperwork in it in Sonny's direction before darting out of the room.

Meandering her way toward a couch, the brunette sunk into the cushions and began filling out her medical history forms. Chad lingered by the desk, but when it became apparent that Mary would not be returning soon, decided to flop onto a chair across the room from a perturbed comedy actress.

Chad laughed, which caused Sonny to glance up from her paperwork and shoot him a glare. The former held up his hands in defense before reaching around his head and stretching laxly. "You were so jealous," he proclaimed.

Sonny's pen slipped out of her hand and rolled onto the floor next to her foot. She reached down, scooped it up, and proceeded to stab at the paper. Chad smirked and leaned forward in his chair. "Oh come on," he drawled, "admit it. You were jealous that I was flirting with Mary."

"No," the brunette corrected through gritted teeth, "I was upset because I came here to get better and you can't ever seem to think about anyone but yourself."

"I'm still going with jealous," Chad replied after a moment's pause.

Fuming, Sonny placed her clipboard back onto the counter and yanked a magazine from the nearest rack. She was not jealous. To be jealous would mean that she would have to like Chad as more than a…well, what _was _he exactly? It was difficult to label him as a friend, for she didn't really know all that much about him. He wasn't an enemy – at least not all the time.

Chad Dylan Cooper was just…Chad Dylan Cooper. Plain and simple. But she was not jealous. She couldn't be. The gnawing in her stomach and rush in her brain was just the cold she was experiencing. It was that simple.

"Sonny Monroe?"

Startled from her thoughts, the young woman looked up to see Mary, looking slightly frightened, standing by the waiting room's door, gesturing toward an open exam room. She rose from the couch and noticed that Chad did the same.

"You don't have to follow me," she explained.

The blonde shrugged his shoulders and followed anyway, perhaps to annoy her. With a roll of her eyes, the pair entered the exam room and sat in silence for minutes, awaiting the nurse's entrance.

And when the nurse entered, Chad gawked, but for a very different reason than minutes earlier. A chestnut-haired young man entered, whose looks resembled that of an Abercrombie model.

Sonny was ecstatic. Revenge would be oh-so sweet.

"Miss Monroe?" the nurse questioned.

Sonny smiled and then coughed feebly into her hand. "That's me," she answered pathetically. Chad shot a glare and shook his head from across the tiny room.

The nurse smiled sympathetically at the teenager and then proceeded to sit down on a swiveling stool to ask her about her symptoms, which she described in detail. After noting various things on his chart, the nurse decided to examine his patient. As he turned to wash his hands, Sonny beamed at a furious-faced Chad.

The nurse, whose name was Nurse Winters, checked Sonny's vitals and frowned upon examining her ears, nose, and throat. The handsome male sighed as he noted something on his clipboard.

"What is it?" Sonny asked.

"It appears that you have the H1N1 virus – the swine flu," the nurse explained.

Sonny's eyes widened, as did Chad's. "Woah, isn't that dangerous?" she asked.

The nurse shook his head and scrawled on the board some more. "Not unless you have any pre-existing health conditions, which it doesn't appear that you do. The way to treat it is to administer some antiviral medication." The nurse then turned to Chad. "As for you, since you've been around her, you may want to think about protecting yourself."

Chad waved his hand. "I got the shot earlier this week."

The nurse shrugged. "It's still probably a good call to get her into some sort of isolation so she doesn't contaminate the others on the show. I'm going to give Marshall a call and tell him to get the cast down here so we can give them the shot, and Sonny, I'm going to call your mother so she can come down here and give consent to administer the medication and then take you home so you can rest and be secluded until you're better."

Sonny nodded her head and sighed. Chad took notice and frowned. "Uh, Nurse Winters, would it be alright if I took Sonny back to her dressing room so she could lie down and rest until her mother arrives?"

Nurse Winters nodded his head, and Chad rose to his feet and helped Sonny down from the examination table and, with a courteous nod at Nurse Winters, the pair exited the office and headed toward Sonny's dressing room.

After a moment of walking in silence, Chad quietly responded: "Touché."

Sonny frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing," he mumbled, jamming his hands into his pockets. Sonny studied him from the corner of her eye and smiled at how cute he could be when he was awkward.

"Oh," the girl responded with a smirk, "you mean back there? Thought I should give you a taste of your own medicine."

Chad sighed. "You know, not many people would have the guts to try and play the same game Chad Dylan Cooper plays."

"Well, Sonny is a pretty gutsy girl."

Chad laughed and looked at his companion, warm smile spreading across his face. At the moment their eyes connected Sonny felt…something. She wasn't sure exactly what it was, but it caused her heart to skip momentarily, so she broke eye contact and examined the thoroughly uninteresting walls instead.

They reached her dressing room in silence, and Sonny turned the knob, smiling joyfully as she saw the couch seemingly inviting her to rest upon it. She yawned and stretched her arms, realizing for the first time that her hair was in a messy ponytail and she was wearing sweatpants and a worn-in sweatshirt with not even a stitch of make-up on her face. It was the first time Chad had ever seen her in such a disheveled state, and a faint blush crept along her cheeks.

The boy in question, however, was navigating his way through a maze of used tissues, attempting not to appear too disgusted. He watched Sonny sink into the couch and rub her eyes tiredly. She sniffed and reached for a tissue, blowing her nose into it loudly. Even when she was hopelessly sick, she still managed to be adorable.

Sonny must have noticed him staring because she beckoned an answer. "What?"

Chad shook his head. "Nothing. I, uh, just noticed you must have used half a ton of tissues in the past few days. You should plant a tree because of this loss."

"Chad, those tissues are just from today."

"Oh. Ew."

The brunette yawned and wrapped her arms around her stomach, wincing. Chad noticed and asked gently: "Are you in pain?"

"No, I just like to grab my stomach from time to time," she sardonically replied.

Opening his mouth, the actor was about to make a quick-witted reply, but stopped himself. Instead, wheels appeared to be turning in his head and he darted out of the room, leaving a bewildered Sonny in his wake.

A few minutes later, Chad returned with a plastic bag, which he revealed to be stuffed with a box of saltine crackers, a tiny bottle of ginger ale, a DVD, a box of tissues, and a heating pad.

Touched, Sonny smiled as he sat down beside her on the couch. "Chad, where did you get all this stuff?"

Shrugging, the blonde popped open the DVD player and slipped in an old black and white film. "The _Mackenzie Falls _dressing rooms are loaded with all kinds of stuff."

The pair sunk back onto the couch and Sonny plugged the heating pad into the outlet beside her before placing it onto her stomach with a sigh of content. Chad slung his arm around the back of the couch and felt his fingers tingle slightly when Sonny leaned back and her shoulder brushed over them.

The movie began and Sonny opened the crackers and managed to keep down some ginger ale before she decided to ask a question that had been nagging her. "Chad…why are you being so nice to me today?"

The blonde turned and faced her questioning eyes. He lifted a shoulder in a shrug and smiled slightly. "I wanted to."

Sonny's face lit in a smile and she bashfully looked down at her box of crackers to hide the happiness that was evident in her face. But Chad noticed. And he smiled too. Sonny unplugged and removed her heating pad to allow her stomach to cool off. She reached beside her and pulled a colorfully knit blanket off the arm of the couch before slinging it around her shoulders. Slowly, the images in the Audrey Hepburn film began to blur together…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Connie Monroe raced toward Sonny's dressing room, just as any panicked mother would do if they found out their daughter had swine flu. When she arrived at the entrance, Sonny's cast members and Marshall were gathered, whispering about something excitedly. The woman opened her mouth to speak, but before she could ask any frantic questions, Marshall pressed his fingers to his lips and merely pointed inside the dressing room. Frowning in confusion, the mother tip-toed into the room and peered over the couch.

She smiled.

A snoring Chad was reclining on the couch, partially draped in a colorful blanket, whose other half covered a wiped-out Sonny. His arm wove gently around her shoulder as she snuggled next to him, his chest becoming her perfect pillow. The pair looked so peaceful and comfortable that Connie snuck out of the room as quietly as she had entered.

Marshall smirked and the other cast members grinned as she re-entered the hallway.

"I never thought I'd see the day…the two of them…" Nico trailed off with a shake of his head, but a smile nevertheless.

"Maybe when pigs fly…" Tawni replied, chuckling slightly.

With a gleam in her eye, the mother's lips turned upward in a smile.

"And the pig flew."

* * *

**Well, there you have it, ladies and gentlemen! I hope you all enjoyed this (rather long) one-shot. Once again, please review and let me know what you thought – I thrive on constructive feedback! Hope everyone has a wonderful day…and try not to catch the swine flu! Haha.**


End file.
